Memorial Day
by HornetsOrRaptors.Hmm
Summary: Jean's wife and children visit his grave on Memorial Day to say their goodbyes. He shows himself one last time making for a tearful reunion and farewell. In honor of all American soldiers that gave their lives to protect us.


**Hey. I wanted to post this on Monday but it wasn't finished and then fanfiction wouldn't let me post until today. *sighs* Anyways, here it is.**

 **Disclaminer: I don't own AOT. Jean's personality is mine along with all of the Ocs.**

 **I hope you enjoy. :)**

...

Emma sighed softly as she walked among the soft, green grass, eyes trailing over the gray stones. So many. Her hands tightened around Lauren's and Justin's hands as they walked by her side.

She stopped and kneeled down in front of one of the stones, pulling her children down with her. Jean Kirstein. Loving husband, father, and brother. "He'd be proud of you two." Emma murmured softly, wrapping her arms around them. "I know he's proud of you."

Justin, twenty two years old, was an officer in the Navy. He was working for his wings, wanting to follow in the footsteps of his father.

Lauren, twenty seven years old, had married Neal Ackerman and had a little boy. They named him Jean after her father. In honor of him.

"I miss him." Lauren mumbled softly. "It's been ten years but I still miss him." She leaned her head against her mother's shoulder.

"We all do." Justin murmured softly in response. "But Mom's right, Lauren. I know he's proud of us. He still loves us."

"And we still love him." Emma rubbed her eyes for a moment. It was Memorial Day, and it was one of the few days of the year that the family came together to see the lost soldier's grave. "We always will. He died protecting us, babies. Protecting our country. Never forget that."

Justin ducked his head in respect for his father. "I'll do my best to keep them safe. I'll do everything I can." He breathed, closing his eyes for a moment.

His mother kissed his temple gently, rubbing her fingers through the hair just above his ear. "I'm proud of you too, Justin. So very proud." She watched him stand, saluting his father. Commander Kirstein.

Lauren stood slowly and gently placed the wildflowers in front of the headstone before helping her mother up. She rubbed her watering eyes before throwing her arms around her younger brother, hugging him close.

Justin hugged her back, holding her close and smiled slightly when he felt Emma hug them both. He kissed Emma's temple before kissing Lauren's temple. "Let's go home." He mumbled. "To the family. It's what Dad would want."

Lauren sniffled and pulled away to look at her father's grave one last time. "Bye, Daddy..." She whispered. "I love you." She kissed her fingertips and placed them on the smooth stone for a moment before slowly turning to head for the path.

Justin gave a final salute to his father, whispering a soft 'I love you' before following his older sister, leaving their mother to be alone with their father for a few moments.

Emma stood, waiting for her children to be out of earshot before speaking to the deceased man. "I miss you, Jean Love." She breathed, watching the stone. "I miss you so much." Her breathing hitched and her eyes began to water. "I'm so proud of you. Doesn't matter how long it's been. I'm always going to be proud of you and I'm always going to love you with all my heart."

Jean watched his wife and his kids sadly. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I'm not there for you. He allowed himself to shimmer into existence, wrapping his arms around his wife, tucking her head under his chin.

Emma's breath caught in the back of her throat and she peaked up slightly when she felt the familiar arms around her. "J-Jean...?" She whispered, taking in the sight of her beloved husband.

He wore his tan combat boots and his digital camouflage combat uniform in variants of soft tans and greens, cap pulled low over his brow.

She reached up and ran her fingers slowly through his soft blond hair, just above his ear on the right side as she looked into his caramel eyes. Her fingers of her left hand trailed gently over his lips quirked in a small smile before resting over the identification dog tags sitting on his chest, wrapping her slim fingers around them.

"Jean?" She whispered again softly, eyes watering, tears spilling over as she cried softly. "Jean it's really you..." She sobbed softly. "You're still so handsome." She choked out a soft laugh, still combing her fingers through his hair. "J-Jean love. My handsome Jean love..."

Jean laughed softly pressed a kiss to her forehead, eyes sliding shut from her gentle fingers in his hair. "I can't stay long, Emma love." He murmured. "I just couldn't bare to see you and our babies so sad."

"You're here. That's what matters." She sniffled and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "I miss you...I miss you so much. I never got to say goodbye." She looked up at him desperately. "I never got to tell you I love you, again."

Jean opened his eyes again and rubbed her back gently, rocking them slightly as he held her close to his chest. "I'm here now. You said goodbye and told me you loved me before my deployment." He soothed. "I knew you loved me." He kissed her lips gently and pulled back for a moment. He hummed slightly as if thinking before pressing his lips against hers again and again.

Emma's eyes slid shut and she sobbed against his lips. She'd missed his kisses so much. So very much. Her arms only tightened around his neck, fingers tangling in his hair.

"D-don't go..." She begged softly once he pulled away to take a ragged breath. "Please Jean. Please don't leave me again!"

"I have to go. But not yet." He whispered soothingly. "Beautiful woman, look at me."

"'M not beautiful. Not anymore. Ten years older now." She buried her face in his chest.

He rubbed her back and let his other hand rest on the small of her back. "You'll always be the most beautiful woman in the universe to me. Always." He promised.

"Mom's going mad..." Justin murmured, back to his mother, giving her a respectful privacy but still close enough to keep her safe. "This isn't normal, Lauren. Listen to her. Dad's not here. What does she mean again? He's already gone."

"I know." She rubbed her eyes tiredly and looked up at her little brother. He looked so much like their father when he was younger. Strong, confident, protective. Daddy really would have been proud of Justin. "She just misses Daddy. We can't blame her."

Justin sighed softly and ducked his head for a moment. "I know." He mumbled. "I know we can't. Doesn't make things any easier."

Lauren sniffled and turned slightly to check on her mother. She squeaked, knees feeling weak. "J-Justin...Justin look..." Daddy...Daddy was standing there hugging Momma...

The young officer glanced at his older sister curiously for a moment before looking over his shoulder towards his mother. His eyes widened slightly. "What...that's not...Lauren tell me that's not him..." He breathed.

Lauren burst into tears and took off, ignoring Justin's question, tackling Jean with a hug. "Daddy!" She sobbed, hugging him tightly around the waist, burying her face in his chest as she cried.

Jean looked down at his daughter, smiling softly as he hugged her tightly. "Baby girl..." He whispered softly, nuzzling the top of her head gently. "Please don't cry, Lauren baby. You've grown so big. Grown into a beautiful young woman. No more tears." He kissed her head gently, arms only tightening around her.

"Daddy I miss you." She sobbed regardless of his words. "I-I love you so much."

He brushed his fingers through her hair gently. "I know. I love you and Justin and your momma very much. I watch over you everyday. I'm so proud of you all."

She sniffled and looked up at him. "P-proud of me? N-not special. Not brave like Justin. Not strong l-like Momma..."

"I'm very proud of Justin for following my footsteps." He nodded slightly. "I hope he stays safe. Your momma is an extraordinary woman. But I'm proud of you too, Lauren. You grew up to be loving and kind. You got married and had a little boy." He smiled slightly. "A little baby Jean." He chuckled quietly.

Lauren blushed and looked down slightly. "I wanted to name him after you. In honor of you as my father and as an amazing soldier. The best pilot in the entire fleet."

He chuckled softly again and kissed her head. "Thank you, baby. It means a lot to me."

Jean turned his head and smiled at his son as he trailed towards them. Gently he placed Lauren in her mother's arms before placing a hand on Justin's shoulder. "My boy." He murmured softly.

Justin watched his father with a clenched jaw for a moment, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. "You're here." He said simply.

The blond nodded slightly. "I'm here."

"Why?"

The father gently ran his fingers through Justin's hair. "To say hello. To say goodbye. To tell you all I loved you. I can't stay for much longer." He murmured regretfully.

Justin hesitated a moment longer before wrapping his arms tightly around his father and shutting his eyes. "...I missed you." He felt so small in his father's arms again even though they were nearly the same size now.

Jean shut his eyes and leaned his head against his boy's gently. "I miss you too. Very much. I'm proud of you, Justin. I can't tell you how proud I am of you for working towards your wings. What rank are you?"

"Top of my class." He smiled slightly.

Jean laughed and tugged on his hair gently. "That's my boy. Just like your old man, yeah?"

Justin laughed a bit in response. "No. You still hold the records. I'm trying to break them though. Don't worry." He grinned at his father.

Jean only laughed louder. "Try all you want, Justin. My scores are tough to beat." He noticed the transparency showing in his skin. "I don't have much time left here."

He opened his arms for Emma and Lauren welcoming all three of them into his embrace again. Jean looked around, seeing the other soliders around him slowly disappearing as they whispered goodbyes to their family. "I love you all. So much. So very much."

The girls were in tears and Justin was grave. "We love you too. So very much..."

"Don't go...Daddy please don't go..." Lauren begged quietly, looking up at her father. "Stay here with us. Please..."

"I wish I could." He kissed her forehead softly. "I wish I could, baby girl. I'll watch over you, always. Goodbye, Lauren baby. I love you." Jean whispered, fading even further.

"I love you too." She whimpered, burying her face in his shoulder.

He looked at Justin next and kissed his forehead as well. "Don't be reckless. Be brave. Protect your mother and your sister. I know you can and you will. I love you, Justin."

"I love you too, Dad..." He breathed, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes.

"Emma Love..." Jean smile softly at his wife. "My beautiful Emma love." He brushed his fingers through her hair gently. "You changed my life. You made me a better man."

Emma choked on a sob and she reached up, grasping his cheeks in her hands. "You were always a g-good man to me. Always, Jean." She whispered quietly.

Jean shut his eyes, leaning into her touch. "Thank you, Love. Thank you so much..."

"O-open your eyes, Jean. I-I need to see your eyes." She whimpered and looked up at him.

He opened his eyes and gave her a soft smile, arms tightening around her waist. "I love you." He murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. "I love you so much, Emma Love."

Emma sobbed softly and gave him a weak, watery smile. "I love you so much, Jean. So very much, Jean love." She whispered, kissing him a final time.

"I have to go now..." Jean whispered and gave a slight smile to the three of them. "I'm always with you. I'll always hear you. I'll always watch over you. I'll always be by your side...I love you..." He breathed as he shut his eyes, tilting his head back.

The slight breeze took him and the soldier vanished before their eyes.

Justin was the first to wake from the moment. "Bye Dad..." He breathed softly. Gently he wrapped an arm around Lauren and an arm around his mother, tucking them into his side. "Let's go home." He mumbled softly.

Emma rubbed her eyes and smiled slightly at her husband's grave. "Bye love..." She whispered, leaning her head against her boy's shoulder.

Lauren gave a slight wave. "Bye Daddy...I love you." She smiled softly.

The young man slowly led them onto the path and headed for the gate, leaving the graves behind.

They didn't look back as they headed home.

Commander Jean Kirstein. Loving husband, father, and brother.

In honor of those who served our country, who gave their lives to protect us and allowed us to keep our freedoms.

~Fin

...

 **I hope I found all my errors and I hope you enjoyed! Make me smile and leave a review. :)**


End file.
